


this is not your redemption

by wolfchester



Series: am i a hero now? [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Second Person, goddamnit i made myself sad again, poor Finn, usually hate second but it works with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfchester/pseuds/wolfchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In life, there are no absolutes. None, except for the absolute of certain death.</p><p>You are not a hero, and this is not a redemption story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not your redemption

**Author's Note:**

> r.i.p. finn collins ily

They string your hands together in a forceful embrace, tying you to a wooden post surrounded by fire. The rope cuts into your fists, tiny rivers of blood slicing down your fingertips. It hurts, but it will hurt less than what is about to come.

The grounders do nothing half-heartedly, let alone performing the execution of a murderer of 19 innocent people. You just hope that it will be over quickly. (It’s false, misplaced hope, but it’s something.)

You think you’re about to die but then there’s Clarke, talking to Commander Lexa, blonde head nodding. Then she moves towards you, runs towards you. Then there’s a shocking look on her face and it makes you cold to your core.

Then you can’t think about anything else because she’s kissing you, so hard you can’t breathe. It’s the first time since the bunker and it’s also likely the last. (It is, you later find.)

“I love you, too,” she says, but it’s bittersweet because you can see the metallic glint of a knife she’s got clutched in her right hand.

One arm goes up around you, pressing the side of your head into the curve of her neck. You feel safe and warm here. Like everything is going to be okay in the end. It won’t be, but that’s not the point. The point is that it _feels_ like it’s going to be okay, even if it isn’t.

Her sweat mingles with yours and her heartbeat is heavy, erratic and terrified along with her breathing. You feel the cool touch of steel through the fabric of your shirt. It doesn’t hurt, not really, because Clarke’s still holding you and everything still feels like it’s going to be okay.

“Thanks, Princess,” you say, voice wavering. She holds you tight until you sigh one last time, words still left unsaid on your dead and cooling lips.

_I love you, I’m sorry, this wasn’t meant to happen, is everything going to be okay?_

_What if this is who we are now?_ You are. You are. You are.

Murderer. Failure. Killer. Poor dead boy, stabbed in the stomach by the girl he loved.

Not a hero. Never once a hero.

You are not a hero. This is not your redemption story.

Rest your tired head in peace.


End file.
